Unnatural
by Sam Loser2
Summary: With precious little time remaining, N had decided to spend it seeking that which he wanted most: the answer to the question "why?" In all of Unova, there was one man who could provide that for him.


The streets lining Castelia were littered with garbage and abandoned belongings. Things that were once precious treasures, carefully protected and loved, simply tossed aside as if they never had any meaning to begin with. Tons of suitcase, articles of clothing, pokeballs, cases of full restores, even a master ball or two could be seen scattered around the street. Odds were that at least some of the pokeballs abandoned were not empty.

However none were around to claim all the lost treasure. The city lay silent; completely quite save for the periodic rumblings that shook the remains of the city. They came and went as signs of devastation and death that spurred the inhabitants of this city to abandon their homes and take refuge elsewhere. Yet there was one walking the streets who hadn't run in fear. In fact, he ran against the crowd into the city as everyone else struggled to get past him. In the quite wake of mass hysteria, N strode along with a curious melancholy.

His footsteps sounded hollow walking along the empty streets, and the eerie silence was enough to set even him on edge. Any sane person would have fled with the others, but N had to know the truth, and it was here that he could find the man that would give it to him.

The latest quake nearly threw him off balance as he approached the quaint coffee shop he sought after. This is where he'd be; it had always been a favorite place of his to relax and work. Stepping inside N's suspicions was soundly confirmed by the small machine sitting on the table. It looked very complex, but for all he knew it was just a fancy cappuccino machine. Analytical science was never his forte.

"Would you care for a coffee stranger?" a voice from the back called out, having heard the door open.

N replied. "A friendly drink over the end of the world?"

In return he received a laugh that sounded far too sincere given the subject matter. "Ah yes, now you are catching on. I'll make you one and you can add your own fixings to it."

N went to the table next to the one housing the strange device. He pulled out a chair that screeched deafeningly in this silent environment. Taking a seat, his eyes scoured the empty surroundings. This place was for the most part intact, with a few things out of place in signs of a mass mad rush to leave the premises. Overall it wasn't a bad place to spend one's last moments should it come to that. His gaze wondered over to the strange machine, obviously out of place in a shop like this.

It was made from a white metal, mostly consisting of a thin white framework. Thin enough to see right through it. It was coated in odd looking sensors, the top supporting a couple miniature satellite discs. In the middle of its skeletal framework was a larger bit of machinery. It had the shape of a triangular pyramid, black with a white stripe in the middle and a grey stripe on the top. There was also a smaller, yellow pyramid coming out of the top. In fact it looked very much like…

N's eyes widened in realization. So that is where the DNA Splicers went. It did explain a lot, but not quite enough for N's taste, so he waited for his coffee.

Not a minute or two later did Colress appear from behind the counter, two cups in hand. "Well well, if it isn't N! What a pleasant surprise, I thought I would be dining with a complete stranger!"

N took the cup from his hand without a word, taking a small sip. The bitter taste was a symbolic reflection of the company he was in, and N didn't bother to hide his feelings.

Colress sat in the chair opposite him, very aware of the silent disdain coming from N. "I didn't realize this was a sad occasion."

N took another sip of his coffee, glancing out the window. "The world is quite here." It was an obvious fact, but from the look in his eye N could tell Colress knew there was a deeper meaning behind it.

"So N, would you be so kind as to tell me what brings you here to see me? I don't suppose this is a mere social visit?"

"No, you would be correct about that."

"I usually am." Damn that arrogance of his.

Swallowing another sip of coffee and his anger N leaned forward and said in a low voice. "You went too far this time Colress."

"Sorry, one moment please." Colress held a finger up in a universal 'wait' symbol as he pulled a device out of his pocket, glancing at it with childish glee and excitement. "How about that? It is already over a thousand kilometers deep into the Earth, and in temperate over 2,000 degrees Kelvin." He looks back up at N, his eyes bright with an almost sinister light. "I just find that fascinating, don't you N?"

At this N slams his hands on the table, his rage boiling over. "Don't you realize what you've done Colress!?"

Colress's smile contrasted harshly with the cold look in his eyes. "Of course I do N. All my life I've been plagued by the question 'what makes a Pokémon strong?' And now… I have created the strongest being ever to be witnesses by man and Pokémon alike."

As if on cue an otherworldly roar shook the shop and surrounding city. It couldn't be seen from where it was located, but both parties knew of its looming presence. In the center of the city was a gaping hole, a couple miles wide, that has already claimed several building and the lives of countless people and Pokémon. This was the source of the unearthly wail, and its sound resonated in the heart of N. The sound made his heart grow cold.

"You went too far Colress!" N repeated violently. "Such a creature should not exist! I can hear him cry out, and I've never felt a Pokémon's heart like this one. It doesn't think or feel like we do! It's screaming out its one goal: the destruction of every human and Pokémon on this planet."

"A goal it will accomplish, no doubt." Colress replied calmly, sipping from his coffee casually. He hasn't broken his cool and collected demeanor throughout the entire conversation, and continued to gaze at N with what amounted to mild amusement. To him this was just another day, and N began to wonder if Colress could even think or feel the way typical humans and Pokémon did. His stare was icy cold, yet not a hint of malice hid behind his eyes. He held no contempt for anything or anyone, yet also no remorse for the destruction of life as we knew it. He knew not sadness, and the only joy he has known was that his research brought him.

Colress leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as he savored another bit of coffee. "Mmm… isn't this just divine? How about a toast? To the end of the world?"

N gave no reaction. He knew Colress was merely trying to get a rise out of him, and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. And yet… the knowing smile on his face suggested that was exactly what he anticipated. N looked down at his coffee. Even now, at the end of all things, he was just another subject in an experiment in Colress's eyes.

"I believe something with a little more…. alcohol would have made a better toast for that."

Colress shook his head, eyes closed. "Heavens no! My mind must be in top form to witness the final event!" He taps a few things on the device he possessed, bringing up a graphical chart of the thing that was currently tunneling through the planet.

Eyeing the graph, N heard another roar from the beast as the whole shop began to shake, knocking over several cups and coffee machines before steadily calming down. He felt shivers rack his body from the incredible sense of dread the screeching wail injected straight into his heart.

"Colress, that thing is unnatural. You can't suppose to mess with nature like this."

Colress didn't lift his eyes from his device. "Nonsense." he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Reshiram and Zekrom were once a single Pokémon, and now they are once again."

"For all your vast intelligence, can you honestly not see the simple truths?" N asked Colress with incredulity. "They're separation was in their nature; caused by fight for Truth or Ideals. You forced their rejoining against that very nature by artificially fusing them into Kyurem! You altered the very nature of their existence, forcing three consciousnesses into one."

"The one consciousness that the two brothers who founded the region separated with their petty differences. I restored to them what was lost, how is that against nature?"

N leaned across the table. "You need to learn the world isn't your plaything."

His expression still that of elated curiosity, Colress leaned towards N. "I know it isn't. Not anymore. It now belongs to the creature you deem as 'unnatural'." He leaned back in his chair with a laugh. "Who are you to decide what is natural anyway? Once my creation eliminates all competing life on this rock, to any outside observer, should there be any, they would identify it as the natural inhabitant of this planet. I haven't screwed with nature as you so naively believe. No N, I have caused it to ascend to a higher form of existence."

N suddenly stood, unable to take any more of this madman's ramblings. "I wish I could say it's been a pleasure Colress, but I must take my leave." Colress stands as he starts to leave.

"I bid you farewell N. I hope you enjoy the new world." Colress said as he always did. Satisfied smile, cold observing eyes. Taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee, N considered throwing the rest on his face; even perhaps over that machine so Colress wouldn't have the pleasure of observing the rest of what he has wrought.

Yet the idea seemed so futile. What purpose did anger hold at this point in time? Not breaking eye contact, N poured his coffee out onto the floor of the shop, letting the ceramic shatter on the ground once it was emptied. Colress raised an eyebrow, as if N had surprised him for the first time during this meeting, the smile never leaving his face. Without another word N turned and left the shop, leaving Colress to his own devices.

Upon leaving he noticed the odd tilt to the skyscraper in front of him. The angle steadily grew even more acute as the large building, a testament to power of mankind, began to collapse on its side. Look down N noticed the ground beneath him had a slant to it, and realized that the giant chasm in the middle of the city was expanding. It wouldn't be long before the entire city was swallowed up in its temper.

N took off running away from the source of the chasm. He didn't know if he would make it out in time, or even if there was a safe place in the world hope could be found. The doubt and fear gnawed at him, but for now there was still a slight glimmer of hope in his heart, and that was enough, at least for the time being. The love he had for the friends he has made gave him the strength needed to strive on, even if it would all turn out to be a futile effort in the end.

Only time would tell.


End file.
